Spotlight
by TheyAlwaysUseADagger
Summary: Mina Grimm didn't expect to get dragged by Nan to see some new boy band. And she certainly wasn't expecting to meet seven, hot, Fae boys there. Not only that, but she's not sure how to handle the fact that these boys are not exactly what they appear at first glance. Like all of my stories, rated T for violence only. An AU story!
1. Chapter 1 - Struggling To Connect With A

**Chapter One - Struggling To Connect With A Fangirl**

 **Hey guys! Here's my latest fanfiction, yet another AU! As you can probably tell, I _really_ like writing AUs. cx Anyways, I really hope you guys like this story! A few things you might want to know are that - firstly - there's no Grimm curse in this reality. Nope. None. Secondly, Mina knows she is a siren. I believe that's all you need to know right now. xD**

 **Anywho, let's get started, shall we? I'm o excited to see what you guys think!**

* * *

"Minnnnaaaaa!" My best friend's piercing shriek rings out through my house, nearly giving me a heart attack. I swear that one day she'll be the death of me. Nan is extremely loud, but this may be the loudest I've ever heard her. Except for the time she thought she was going to get to quit school so that she could be the lead character in a movie, only to find that the person who got the role was Nana. But, either way, I think sooner of later Mei is going to start making us pay for whenever customers here screams from up here. Honestly, does she not realize that my walls are paper thin and that I'm probably in my room?

"What was that for?" I rub my ears as I complain from my seat of the bed. She doesn't seem to notice though when she bursts into the room, and I can tell for sure - in case for some reason that I can not fathom I couldn't tell from her screaming - now that she is excited about something. Instead, she bounces right onto my bed beside me. Does she not realize that scream could murder my ear drums? Then again, I suppose my scream could rival her's.

"You are never going to believe what's happened!" She's still bouncing, shaking my bed slightly.

'Uh, that guy who plays Captain Hook on you TV show - Once Upon A Time, right? - showed up at your house." That _is_ her latest celebrity obsession, right? I don't know anymore. She has had too many that I lost count, and am always getting them confused.

She gives a very dreamy sigh, and I manage to keep myself from rolling my eyes at her fangirling. "No, he didn't show up at my house. So, the second best thing."

"You were picked to star in a movie as the main-" I think she realizes I'm about to tease her, and holds up a hand to stop me.

"How about I just tell you?"

"Great suggestion. Brilliant. Ingenius. Let's do that."

She rolls her eyes at my response, but quickly begins to squeal again, much to my aching eardrums annoyance. "I won a raffle!"

"Um..." I raise an eyebrow. "What did you win?"

She fishes around in her purse, and quickly pulls out two tickets and what looks to be two backstage passes. "I got two free tickets and backstage passes to see Fairytale on tour here!

She looks like she's about to explode, but I'm just confused. "Fairytale?"

"The hottest boy band _ever_! You really need a phone, or at least an iPod, so you can be more in touch with society, Mina." She pulls her phone from her purse next, and sometimes I speculate that she took Hermione Granger's purse. With a push of a few buttons in a Nan-O-Second - as I like to call them - she has an image pulled up. Okay, she wasn't kidding about the hot part. "So?"

"So what?" I honestly don't know what she's getting at, and she seems exasperated.

"Aren't they hot?"

"Okay, they are a little hot, I guess." I shrug, as I'm not really sure how to connect with this fangirl side of Nan. Actually, I never do know how. "Nan, I fail to see what this has to do with me."

"Oh. My. Gosh. Mina, did you not understand when I said two?" I shake my head, but then my eyes widen with understanding at her next words. "You're coming with me tomorrow night!"

"Me? Tomorrow night? Concert?" I shake my head again.

Nan takes my head and firmly nods it with the hand she's not holding her phone in. "See? I knew you would agree."

I groan. "Naaaaaaaan!" Not that whining will help me much in this situation, but you never know.

"It's all settled. Your mom already agreed that you would be going anyways. I'll pick you up at five, and then we'll have roughly an hour to get ready at my house. At six, we'll head off, and the concert will start at seven."

"And ends out?"

"Who cares?" She gives another fangirl squeal, though not at the same decibel as the last one.

I'm going to seriously regret this. I just know it.

* * *

 _The Next Night  
_

* * *

I roll my eyes and Nan begins to drill me on who's who and every single little detail she knows about the band boys. Seriously, does she ever stop talking about them? Shaking my head, I manage to tune her out as she pulls me through the crowd to backstage.

"Nan, I really don't know why you like them so much."

"What?" She comes to a sudden halt, and a look of utter disbelief takes over her face. "How can you _not_ like them?"

"Their music isn't very good, and the lyrics are even worse." I say, frowning at how taken aback she is.

"Look, I can understand why you criticize the lyrics. You are a fantastic lyricist and singer," She gestures to my lyric book I carry around with me. It's a leather book, and on the cover in golden lettering it clearly states 'Grimorie,' "which you really should show more often." She doesn't know the half of why I don't show it. "But seriously, the music! It's amazing!"

As she tugs me along to the backstage entrance, a tingle runs through me. I shiver, but then I realize that it's not because I'm cold. That tingle was because another Fae is around. No, scratch that. Multiple Fae. Nan shows our passes and nearly throws the door open, tugging me inside.

Seven extremely hot boys' eyes are on us as we walk in, and I suddenly get the feeling that I know exactly what's going on here.

* * *

 **What did you guys think of that chapter? Was it good? Bad? Please let me know! Also, who are your speculations on who's in the band? A few people are characters I have invented, and they are not currently in any of my stories. However, some are in the An Unfortunate Fairytale series, and I'd love to know who you think is going to make an appearance!  
**

 **Can we get three reviews on this story? Then I'll update! (And don't any of you worry about Counting Stars and Killer Of My Heart. I am still working on both of those stories, but I wanted to get this and Who Dun It : Grimm Edition up first, as I've had them in my head for awhile. I wouldn't want to lose any of my ideas, now would I? cx I'm an extremely forgetful person, so that isn't too far-fetched.**

 **~ Dagger**


	2. Chapter 2 - It Comes With The Fae

**Chapter Two - It Comes With The Fae**

 **Here we go guys! Sorry it took so long for me to get a second update! This one will hopefully be introducing us to more people (the seven boys) and will hopefully be interesting. If I mess up the band stuff a little bit, don't judge me too much. cx I'm not exactly sure how this will go.**

 **Evx : Haha, laughter, fun, and tears. The perfect combination.**

 **heywassuphelloo : I'm glad you think it's cool! Hopefully it won't disappoint.**

 **Guest 2 : I'm afraid I don't know the band My Chemical Romance, so I wouldn't know. :c I'm not exactly sure how to describe what type of band they are. xD I may or may not have brainstormed that.**

 **so in her own head : Hurrah for chocolate! I'm glad you think this is awesome, and that you are excited! Hopefully I don't let you down!**

 **booknerd00 : Haha, I'm glad you liked it! Let's see how many of these Fae boys you got right. ;)**

 **Now let's get this party started!**

* * *

 _Mina's POV_

* * *

My hands touches my lyric book instinctively as I watch the group. Nan launches into a conversation with one of them almost instantly. I think she said he was the lead singer, and I remember him from on stage. He has black hair and intense blue eyes. I'm relieved his cold gaze isn't on me, because I don't think I'd like it very much. Was he the one named Teague? I think that's what Nan said.

Over in the corner are the next two band members. I know they'd been watching me originally, but they've gone back to their own conversation. Thank goodness. One of them is red-haired with vibrant green eyes. I believe he was the drummer, and that Nan said his name was Nix? Talking to him is the brown-haired keyboardist, who I believe was named James. His hair is in a ponytail, but I could swear that when he looked at me his eyes were a purple-color.

I was already guessing that there may have been something up, as their music wasn't good enough to be celebrated the way it was. The purple eyes were my second clue.

One guy sits next to Teague on the couch. He's also black-haired, and looks extremely like the lead singer. However, his eyes are grayish in color. Actually, when i look at them a bit closer, they could just be flat out gray. He was one of the guitarists, right? I think he's the lead singer's brother, which would mean he's Jared.

Over on the other side of the room, two boys talk. One has sun-bleached blonde hair and bright blue eyes, and he watches me intently before switching his gaze back to his talkative friend. I think that was the bass player, Brody. And the guy he's talking to has reddish hair, but his bangs are golden yellow in color. I think they could be dyed, but I'm thinking the feeling in the air should tell me otherwise. That guy is probably definitely Fae. He has amber-colored eyes from the looks of it, and I think his name is Alex. I also believe he was another guitarist?

When I turn my head again, I see someone is coming towards me. I actually panic for a minute, and slip my notebook behind my back instinctively. I don't really want him seeing it, although I'm not sure why. This guy is blonde-haired, and his eyes are an emerald green. He almost seems to be sizing me up, and I shift uncomfortably. Was this the background vocalist, Louis? I don't know what to do, especially since I wasn't positive which guy this was, so I look over at Nan for help. However, she's engrossed in a conversation with the lead singer, and I look over just in time to here her begin a new thought.

"My friend Mina wasn't very impressed with your musi-" She begins, and I resists the urge to scream at her to cut her off. No, Nan, no! You don't just go telling people that! It's not right!

Instead of screaming to cut her off, I cut her off with my mind Lure. It's risky business, because sometimes it works and sometimes it backfires. However, it works on Nan, and I let out an inward sigh of relief. Crisis averted. She freezes for a minute, before shaking her head and launching into a new conversation.

"I saw that." The voices makes me jump as I turn to look at the guy - Louis? - I'd seen coming towards me before I looked for help from Nan.

Uh oh. Crisis _not_ averted.

"S-Saw what?" I manage to stammer out the words, but I'm hyperventilating on the inside. This isn't good!

"You using the Lure on your friend." He keeps his voice low as he jerks his head towards Nan.

"L-Lure? What are you talking about? What's a Lure?" I just have to play dumb. Maybe he'll think I'm not a Fae after all. However, this does confirm that at least this guy is Fae. My suspicions were correct.

"I think you know."

"No..."

"You're a siren."

"I am not!" I protest.

"Yes, you are."

"I'm not a siren!"

"Do you honestly think you can conceal that from another siren?"

Oh, shoot. This guy's a siren? Things just got a whole lot worse for me. "Yo-You're crazy." Suddenly, my notebook slips out of my grasp from behind me. I whip around to see the one named Nix - I think that's who it is - holding it, and flipping through. "Hey!"

He gives me a small grin that can mean nothing but mischief. "Pretty impressive lyrics."

"That's only to be expected from a siren." Louis says it like it's no big deal, but I've given up arguing with him now that my precious journal has been taken from me. That's private stuff in there! Those lyrics are heart-felt things! I don't want strangers reading them!

"Give it back!" I try to snatch it from him, but he manages to get away from me.

I make a move to follow, but somebody grabs me from behind, hugging me. I squirm, and manage to glance back and see that it's the _lead singer_ grabbing me. "Hey, are you going somewhere?"

"Let go!" I try to duck out and under Teague's arms, but he doesn't plan on letting me slip away. My struggling is in vain, but I don't care. Nan is _so_ going to pay for this!

"Let me see the book." Jared - or whoever the brother of the lead singer is, as I really don't care at this point - stands up and grabs the book from the red-head who stole it from me. He begins to flip through, glancing over the words as I struggle even more, which seems to just amuse Teague. "These are actually pretty impressive."

"I told you it shouldn't be shocking. Music runs in sirens' blood." Louis puts his two cents in again.

"Let me go and give me back my book!" I protest, but instead Teague decides to whisper into my ear.

"Now why should I do that?" I scowl slightly at his question. "What's in it for me?"

"Let go!" This time I squeak the words, wanting to escape more than ever. I'm going to kill Nan! She is so dead!

"How about I'll let you go and let you have your notebook back if you promise to make a deal with me?" He's still whispering.

"I'm not going to agree to make a deal that I don't even know the terms to yet!" I, on the other hand, am squeaking out the words.

"It's either that or I can keep hugging you like this. I really don't mind either option. Can you imagine what would happen if someone snapped a photo of this?" Of him hugging me? Yes I can imagine what would happen! It would get printed all over the place! That puts me in to full-out panic mode. I can't have that! Most celebrities dread that happening, yet he doesn't even seem to care! He's crazy!

No, wait, he's just Fae. And Fae are naturally crazy.

"Fine! Just let me go!"

"As you wish." I rush over, and grab my book, pulling it close to my chest.

* * *

 **What are your opinions on this? Do you guys like what the guys seem to be like so far? Out of all the ones we actually saw some stuff from, who was your favorite? Least favorite? How many of the ones from the An Unfortunate Fairytale series did you see happening in this story? I know you got them all right, booknerd00! We'll find out more about their Fae sides and such later, but we can conclude that Louis is a siren!**

 **Anyways, three reviews equals the next chapter!**

 **~ Dagger**


	3. Chapter 3 - Author's Apology

**Okay guys.**

 **I'm really sad to say that I'm going to have to stop writing this story. I just don't know how to keep writing this, even though I really want to. If anyone on here likes it enough that they would want to continue it themselves, please send me a PM, as I could discuss it with you and, if I approve, let you take over and give you some information on what was planned to happen later in case you want to see what my original idea was. Again, I'm super sorry, because I want to keep writing this. I just don't have the ability to. I'm really sorry, guys! Hopefully I'm not disappointing too many of you, especially since it's going to look like I finally updated only to dump this on you guys. :/**

 **However, I will hopefully be updating some other stories + adding one or two more, so I hope that makes up for it! I know for sure that I'll be adding one called "Trouble", but I might be adding another (we'll just have to see).**

 **~ Dagger**


	4. Chapter 3 And A Half - Dealing With Boys

**Chapter Three And A Half - Dealing With Boys**

 **Woah woah woah. Hold up. Is Dagger releasing an update to a story she said was ended? If that question is running through your head, it has every right to be. I said, and I quote, "I'm really sad to say that I'm going to stop writing this story. I just don't know how to keep writing this, even though I really want to." So, you guys are probably thinking, "what on earth changed, Dagger?" Well, firstly, my inspiration has come back. I don't exactly remember where I was taking the story before, as I'd been lacking some actual hurdles to put in the story. Now, I've developed some. Plus, my inspiration came back when I was rereading my old fanfictions, and I decided that I wanted to try continuing Spotlight. Secondly, a certain LZ18 recently reviewed one of my stories, and added on at the end that they really wanted me to continue this story. That just sealed the deal. So yes, I'm rebooting this for you, LZ18. c;**

 **Of course, that should leave you guys wondering about something else, although hopefully you guys are glad this story is back. "Dagger has made her limit only four stories at a time that she's working on, although she's constantly bumping that amount up. So what does that mean for her stories?" Well, I'm going to be putting another story on pause - at least for now - while I work on Spotlight. And that story happens to be Who Dun It. I feel like, out of all of my stories that are currently in progress, that one is the least popular out of all the others. Some of you may argue one of the three other ones, but I've reasoned it out and decided pausing Who Dun It is the most logical decision. I promise I will continue Who Dun It, but I'd like to restart Spotlight while I still have the inspiration to do so. Hopefully you guys understand and aren't too disappointed, and hopefully the fact that Spotlight is coming back will balance that out! I'm super excited, are you guys?**

 **Evx : Well, I know this update was really "soon," but here it is for you anyways! Thanks for being so supportive with my decision to pause the story. c: It helps to know that you guys are supporting my decisions! Hopefully this update won't disappoint you. Teague is coming back, and he's dragging along the other six boys!**

 **PRINCESSJOSLIN : I'm really glad you like this story, and that you didn't want me to stop! ^-^ I know this update has come a long time after you reviewed, but if you see this update and keep reading, I hope this won't disappoint!**

 **Mik : Haha, yes, they're all in a band. I'm not sure what story you heard of Alex from though, as he's not in the An Unfortunate Fairy Tale series, and I haven't used him in any of my other stories yet. I invented him myself, so if he is another story, he's different than the one in my story. cx Haha, I think everyone wants to know what on earth happened. c; You're in the same boat as everyone else.**

 **Wow, it feels good to be back with an update for this story, guys! I remember being so excited when I was going to start this story and then so sad that I wasn't going to continue it, so I'm especially happy to bring it back! Let's see if it's worth it, hm? Hopefully I didn't bore all you guys up there. X3**

 **Also, if you guys are needing a recap on what's happened, I suggest rereading the first two chapters! I'm picking up exactly where I left off. c;**

* * *

 _Mina's Point of View_

* * *

"Alright, so let's discuss this deal you've now agreed to." Teague leans forward, and I step backwards in response.

Which just causes me to bump into the red-head who originally stole my notebook. "Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" He spins me around, and I try to push away, only to once again spin into another boy.

This time it's the siren who caught me using my Lure that I bump into. "I'm quite charming, aren't I? It probably has something to do with my Lure. I'm sure you understand that problem."

"Nan!" This time when I try to move towards where my best friend is, Louis - that was the blonde siren's name, right? - catches my arm and nearly causes me to drop the Grimorie. When I try to wriggle away, I manage to stumble into yet another guy.

"Oh, she's frozen for now. She was fangirling about all this too much." This boy has gray eyes, and when I hug the Grimorie to my chest again grabs my arms so I can't move away. Noticing my panick, he adds, "Don't worry, she'll be fine. We'll just be doing some memory editing."

"Stop that!" I gasp, jerking away. "That's not okay!"

But two boys - are they Alex and James? - manage to shove me forward, and I trip into another boy's arms. Teague. I'm right back where I started.

"Don't worry, I'm used to having girls throw themselves into my arms." He winks at me, and my face goes the tiniest bit pink. From frustration and embarrassment, of course.

"I wasn't throwing myself into your arms." I try and squirm away, but it doesn't do me any good.

"Now that all of that is done, can we start discussing the deal?" He smirks, asking it as if _I_ am the one that instigated all that, not them. "I'll let you go after that, seeing as that was part of the deal."

I glare back at him. "Do you do this to every girl who visits you backstage? Or am I getting special treatment?"

"We don't get many visits from Fae girls, so we generally restrain ourselves. They just aren't as fun to mess with." He keeps smirking, and I resist the urge to punch him.

"I don't appreciate it. You don't even know my name!" I give the response in a frustrated tone. I don't appreciate this game at all, although all these boys seem to be enjoying it very much.

"Wilhelmina Grimm. You just prefer to be called 'Mina.'" Teague says it in a bored manner, waving away my argument. "We know more about you than you think."

I pull back as much as I can, panicked. "What are you guys? Stalkers?"

"Good going, Teague." The blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy from before says. "Now you've gone and frightened her."

"I've got this, Brody." Teague's response comes across as rather annoyed.

Jared - I think that was his name? - snickers at this. "That's what you always say."

He glares at his brother before turning his attention back to me and turning the charm back on. "Look, just let me get the deal out."

"Not unless you tell me what's going on!" I respond.

He groans. "You already agreed to it, so you don't get to make demands now!"

"I don't care!" My voice has raised to a shout.

"I will explain by explaining the deal if you'll just shut up!" He shouts the words, and I flinch backwards as if I've been struck. He takes this moment to take a deep breathe and calm down. "Sorry. You're just so _infuriating_." Any sense of charm he had is gone.

Louis steps up. "Let me explain, Teague. I'll get it across better than you could."

"Whatever." Teague shoves me aside and stalks out of the room, with Jared following close behind.

Louis manages to catch me, but not in the teasing way the boys were doing before. Instead, he catches me as if actually worried I'll fall, and then let's me go. "There we go."

"Uh...Thanks?" I ask the words in a bit of a confused tone.

He grins a little. "Alright, so about this deal you've agreed to. Let's cover the details."

I heave a sigh. "Fine. What did I agree to that I'm sure I'll be regretting soon?"

He laughs at that, and I decide that I can change my mind on how I felt about Louis. He seems nice enough when he's not messing with me, and it's cool to meet another siren. It's a shame I won't be seeing him after this. "Well, firstly, you're going to be our new lyricist."

"What?" I shout the words, gaping at him as I realize my last thought was thought too soon. "I could never do that! My lyrics are personal, and not any good. And I don't want any publicity!"

He shakes his head. "Your lyrics are fantastic, and we don't have to say you're the writer if you don't want us to broadcast it. You can write anonymously. And then, if you write anonymously, no one has to know how personal the lyrics actually are."

"Please tell me you're kidding." I swear I nearly start shaking at the mere idea of people hearing my lyrics.

"Afraid I'm not. You should've asked the terms before agreeing to the deal if you were going to be picky." I sigh at his response, knowing he's right but not wanting to admit it. Perhaps it's best to move on to whatever else these guys have planned in this deal, and face this later

"What's the second part?" I ask, now cautious. "You said 'firstly' when you told me."

"Right." This time, he grins a bit more, mischief entering his gaze. "You'll be on our staff, so you'll have to travel with us. No arguing." He adds, when I open my mouth. "We'll handle your mom and school. And, while you're traveling with us, you have to deal with our teasing and flirting."

"That's not even fair!" I groan, shaking my head.

He raises an eyebrow. "You already agreed, remember?"

"This is not fair at all." I mumble again.

"We're not _that_ bad." The red head with green eyes who stole my notebook - I guess I should start trying to learn their names again, so I'm pretty positive he's Nix - says, grinning. "Once you get to know us, that is."

"I'm gonna kill Nan." I mumble as I shake my head, before raising my voice to ask another question. "Why me?"

"You'll have to ask Teague about it. It was his idea, not mine." I can't help but feel he _does_ know, and just doesn't want to tell me. "He said something about 'settling the scores' at one point."

"Settling the scores?" I ask, confused.

"Like I said, ask Teague." He repeats himself.

I shake my head. "Considering how he just acted, I don't think I'm going to be asking him about it for awhile." This gets a chuckle from the guys, which is relieving. "Alright, so about this deal-"

"You have to do it seeing as you already agreed." The boy with golden bangs, Alex, says.

"I know, I know." I say quickly. "I'm resigned to my fate. But I have a few... _conditions_ with it."

Louis raises an eyebrow, and Brody says, "We're listening."

"Firstly, if I want to go home to visit my family or friends, I can." I start off with that, seeing as it's simple.

"So long as it's not all the time." Louis answers.

"Deal." Is my quick response. "Secondly, I'll be balancing school work and getting it while I have to travel with you guys, and you guys have to acknowledge and understand that."

Alex nods. "Of course."

He gets a look from Louis, who seems to be reminding him that he's in charge of this and not Alex, and then Louis says, "Done."

"I get to write anonymously, and that's not allowed to change unless I get permission." I continue, keeping in mind that I have one more thing.

"Alright." James says, glancing at Louis and smirking. I gather that the rather silent James likes to be a bit antagonistic at times.

Louis lets out an exasperated huff of air, shaking his head at James antics before turning his attention back to me. "I already said you could do that."

"It doesn't hurt to make sure." I respond, and he nods.

"Fair enough. Anything else?" Louis asks, tilting his head.

"One more." I answer, but I'm a little nervous to say it. So far, all my conditions have been accepted, but they're all kind of obvious ones that were probably expected. This one, however, might not go over quite as well.

"Well? What is it?" Nix asks, leaning forward a little.

I look Louis straight in the eyes to show how determined I am to get this condition accepted, and then say, "If I'm writing the lyrics, then I get to pick what they're about. You don't get to make me do any lyrics on anything specific. You can _suggest_ topics, but in the end I choose. My lyrics come from the heart, and I have to write about what I want to write about, or else it won't be any good."

Louis pauses. "Teague won't like that."

"All the more reason to do it." James grins, and I decide that this further proof that he likes to antagonize others.

Nix raises an eyebrow. "Louis, her lyrics were fantastic. I wouldn't want to mess that up."

"Plus, Teague left, so if he didn't want this condition accepted he shouldn't have gone." Alex adds.

"Not to mention she should be able to enjoy writing her lyrics." Brody adds as well. "If she doesn't enjoy it, the quality will go down."

"I can see you guys are all for allowing it, and personally, I am too." Louis says, and I let out an inward sigh of relief.

James grins. "See? Who cares what Teague wants?"

Louis turns back to me. "Alright, it's a deal."

Now I let out an outward sigh of relief. "Great."

"So, that was your last condition?" Louis asks, and when I nod, he goes, "Well, then our manager will be showing up at any second now. I bet I can count down to it."

"What?" I ask, eyes widening.

"5..." Louis begins.

I bite my lip. "Your manager?"

"4..."

"This is a bad idea." Butterflies climb into my stomach.

"3..."

"I don't think she'll be happy to see me."

"2..."

"Aren't managers normally really bossy?"

"1..."

"Can we rethink this whole decision? I forgot managers were a thing."

"Now." Louis says.

And, right on cue, the door burst open. In bounces a girl with a purple and black pixie cut, and purple and black combat boots. I'd recognize her anywhere, and I can't help but gape.

"Ever?" I stare, forcing my jaw to keep from dropping.

She squeals. "Ah, Mina, I haven't seen you in forever! The band guys keep me busy having to help, seeing as I'm manager. But I'm so glad you're joining the team! I ran into Jared and he told me about it and it'll be great! I've been needing another girl. It gets hard to fight your corner sometimes, you know? Plus, we have so much to catch up on!"

My eyes widen even more. "Who are you and what have you done with Ever?"

Louis chuckles. "If you ever figure that mystery out, let us know.

"Oh, be quiet." She shoots at Louis, letting me see that my close friend Ever isn't totally gone, before turning her attention back to me. "So long as it's good with you, I'll get you and Nan home, and we can get your mom on board."

"Good luck with that." I respond. "I have a feeling she won't be jumping up and down at the idea."

* * *

 **Yay! I've been typing that on and off during school - some of the time I was supposed to be doing homework or studying, but who cares about that stuff, right? - and out of school, but I've finished it and finally gotten to update it for you guys! Hopefully, as I've expressed that I hope multiple times, this wasn't disappointing. What predictions do you guys have for this story? Reactions? Hopes? Fears? What do you guys think was up with Teague? What does "settling the scores" even mean? Do you ship Mina with any of these boys? What do you guys think about Ever? Who's your favorite guy so far? Least favorite? You can answer all of those questions or none of them, or anywhere in between that amount, although I'd be interested to hear the answers to those! ^-^ Either way, please review if you read this and would like to see me continue to update it! Your reviews always inspire me to keep writing, even if it's on a story I haven't updated in forever. c;  
**

 **Now that we've finished with all of that, I'll be on my way! I'll try to update soon, and soon I'll be able to update more often seeing as my last day of school is tomorrow! Hurray!**

 **~ Dagger**


	5. Chapter 4 - Surprise

**Chapter Four - Surprise**

 **Hm, interesting chapter title, is it not? c: I'm excited to show this chapter! Seeing as this is AU, there is going to be some more twists to stuff in the series, so be prepared for a few surprises! Although I'm sure you guys guessed that from the title. XD I'm excited to see what you guys think of some of these twists!**

 **Evx : Hehe, indeed I am! c: I'm glad you're so excited about it! And I'm glad you liked this chapter! I know you're a Meague fan. cx I don't know how you'd tolerate all my stories if you weren't! I'm glad you like the addition of Ever to this gang - I felt she'd balance the scales a bit for Mina with all these Fae boys around - and yes yes, poor Mina. :p I have no pity for her this time, but I will pretend I do. :D And happy tears, I hope! xD**

 **Guest 1 : Haha, same. Hook is amazing!**

 **Guest 2 : I'm glad you love it, and that you like that I continued writing this story! As for whether or not Meague will occur, well, we'll just have to see... :3**

 **Silver Blade : You're welcome! Thank you for reading, and I'm glad that it was good enough to be reread even if at the time it wasn't being continued! I'm super happy it gives off the vibe of having serious potential. It's always nice to hear that about my stories! And I'm glad it's new and I hope it's refreshing. I love writing AUs. xD**

 **Anyways, before we get on with the chapter, I want to say that I have an idea for this story that I will be briefly explaining - I'd go in more depth at a later point in the story on what it would mean, as right now I just want to see what you guys would think - at the end of this chapter. From what I know, no one has done it on here, and I'm not sure how well it would go. But I'd like to test it out, as I think it could be really cool, so at the end of the chapter be ready for me to talk a little about it, and if you could, tell me what you think in a review!**

 **Now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 _Mina's Point of View_

* * *

After a car ride with a sleeping Nan - who is no longer frozen - and a hyper, talkative, confusing Ever, we make it to Nan's house, who we wake up and drop off. She's super groggy, and while I'd like to say it's just from the fact that she was sleeping, I know it's actually because of the fact that she just had some serious memory wiping and editing happening in her head. Now, she doesn't remember going to the concert or winning the raffle. It's sad, but I guess it's also a relief. She won't know I'm going to be their lyricist, so I won't have to worry about her asking questions. And I won't have to worry about her accidentally spilling, especially if pressure were to fall on her. As much as I love her, I have a feeling she'd probably break and then I would have my identity given away.

Once she's dropped off, we get back in the car. Ever is in the driver's seat, and I sit in the passenger seat. Ever and I didn't feel comfortable driving Nan's care in case we wrecked, so she said it would get magicked home by the boys later. Instead, we took her care. Nan asked no questions, but I don't think she even realized she was awake yet when I think about how groggy she was.

"Am I allowed to use Fae magic on your mom?" Ever asks, glancing over at me for a moment.

At first, I think she's joking, but when I look at her face as she looks back at the road I can see that she's dead serious. "No! No way!"

"What if you don't realize I'm using Fae magic on her? Then can I use it?" She asks again, but I shake my head stubbornly.

"No! No, you can't!" I say once again, appalled.

She sighs, and I hear her mutter something under her breathe about how she'll just have to do it anyways before she says, "Well, I'm coming in with you."

"My mom will _freak_ out if I come to the house with a stranger and no Nan." I say, just letting the fact sink in now. "She'll kill me."

"I could use-" Ever begins, but I cut her off, nearly shouting.

"No! No no no! You can not use Fae magic on my mother!" I glare at her, and she let's out a huff of air.

Shaking her head, she goes, "You might just change your tune."

"I will not cha-" I stop myself when I see my mom standing by the gate to my house as we begin to pull up, glaring angrily and suspiciously. "Snap."

We stop the car, and I hop out to approach her warily. It's super dark, and while I don't have a watch and I didn't check the car clock, I can guess that it's past 10:00 and probably past 11:00 too. It might even be past 12:00. Oops.

"Wilhelmina Jacqueline Grimm, you had better have a good explanation for yourself!" She crosses her arms as she approaches, glaring at me. I've never _ever_ seen her this angry before. I've _heard_ her yelling at my father or my brother before, but never seen her this mad. Especially at me. "You never told me anything to say how late you'd be home or that you were even on your way home! You didn't tell me you were safe! I've been worrying sick! After your fath-"

She's about to guilt trip me, so I stop her, "Don't drag Dad into this. I _know_ that he's dead. You act like I don't! But you can't use that to male me feel bad. That's _not_ okay. I'm a teenager now, Mom. Why can't you understand that?"

She stares at me like I've gone mad. "What on Earth happened to you? You're acting like your br-" She stops short, beginning to connect the dots. "Mina."

Now I'm beginning to become nervous. "Yes...?"

"What band did you just go see with Nan?" She raises an eyebrow, and I can see her shake a little. "And why is Nan still here?"

I glance at the car, almost wishing I'd given Ever permission to use Fae magic on my mom. This is a disaster, and I haven't even told her the news yet in order to get her 'permission,' even though I have to do it either way. "Fairytale. And, uh, that's not Nan."

"No, this is just like with you-" She's cut off suddenly as she falls backwards, and I have a heart attack.

"Mom?" I scream, launching forward to try and catch her, but someone beats me to it.

Ever. She catches my mom, and I realize that she must've been standing behind her. But why? Unless...Oh no. She used Fae magic on my mom after I told her not to. And even though I thought it would be easier that way for a moment, I'm horrified. I didn't want that to actually happen.

"Ever!" I shout her name, glaring at her.

She looks at me, and raises an eyebrow. "Chill out. I was helping you. Is something wrong with that?"

"When you knock my mom out, yes!" I glare at her even harder, taking over keeping my mom up instead.

"She's not knocked out." Ever says, as if it makes things any better. "See?"

"Extra credit...Travel...Great..." She trails off, closing her eyes.

" _Now_ she is." Ever says. "And she agreed to you coming!"

I stare at her. "She agreed to a _lie_."

She stares at me right back, narrowing her eyes ever so slightly, and for the first time I feel a bit threatened by my friend. "We both know she wasn't going to agree otherwise, and we both know why."

Now I'm confused. "W-We do?"

She sighs, rolling her eyes. "Cut the act, Mina. We both know after your older-" She stops herself, looking at me with new realization. "You don't know, do you?"

"Know what...?" I look at the ground, almost afraid to find out.

Ever shakes her head. "It's not for me to tell if you don't know. It's for him to tell."

"For _who_ to tell?" I ask, starting to become exasperated.

"For a few people to explain. I'm not one of them." Ever shakes her head. "Now come on, Mina, we gotta go."

"No, not until you explain, Ever!" I say, looking her straight in the eye.

Ever shakes her head. "Look, I can't explain. It's not my story."

"If you're my friend, you'll-" I try and guilt her, but it doesn't work.

"Being your friend has nothing to do with it, Mina." She responds before I can even finish.

"You-" I don't get to try anything else, because my eyelids start to droop, and I realize all too late that she's causing me to fall asleep so that this easier.

Then I fall backwards as everything goes black.

* * *

 **Hm, that's interesting. What do you guys think of it all? What happened to Mina's dad? What did Mina's mom mean by "just like your brother"? What on earth does Ever know that Mina doesn't? Who all is involved that's allowed to tell her? How's Mina gonna react to her friend basically kidnapping her (even though it was agreed to and Mina was just trying to back out again)? Any predictions? Hopes? Worries? Reactions? Please let me know in a review!  
**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this update! I might have another one for you guys soon on another story, depending on how things go! Do enjoy! Now that it's summer, I can hopefully do updates more often, so hopefully that'll be exciting for you guys!**

 **~ Dagger**


	6. Chapter 5 - A Rude Awakening

**Chapter Five - A Rude Awakening**

 **Ahhh! I was going to update Killer, but I realized I forgot to explain my plan to you guys in the last chapter! D: oops. So, I'll make up for it by explaining at the end of this chapter. I'm sorry! I promise I'll explain it though, because I really want to get some opinions and find out from you guys how you feel about it, as I want to know if you guys would find it too confusing or not. I personally think it would be cool though!**

 **Also, I recently saw Zootopia, which was an adorable movie! If you guys haven't seen it, you really should! The fox kind of reminds me of Teague/Jared, and i could Mina as the bunny if she weren't cursed. cx It was adorable none the less!**

 **Evx : Ah, telling you if you were right or not would be a spoiler, so I will not be telling you. c; Teehee! Either way, you'll find out eventually. And I agree, she will be in for quite a ride! She'll probably be fine though, right? Right? Or, maybe she _won't_ be fine. :p Who knows? Oh, wait, I do. Well, I should know. I am the almighty Author. But it's too late for me to think of why I should know. And yes, only a few people can tell her. Isn't it _great_? :D Probably not, actually. I wonder who those few people are...Teehee. Actually, I don't, but I hope you do (yes, this is why I should not be updating at almost 10:00 at night, because I start being crazy, and it's especially awkward when half of it I do late at night and the other half I update during the day). And anyways, I hope this soon enough for you! **

**so in her own head : Hey, it's nice to see you back! ^-^ Once again I can't tell you whether or not you are right, so I can't say too much. As for Jared and Teague being the same person in this AU, well, we'll just have to find out, won't we? c:**

 **Now, shall we see what I have in store for us next?**

* * *

 _Mina's Point of View (I promise it won't always be her perspective on this story either, but for now it will be)_

* * *

"Ever, why on earth did it seem like a good idea to knock her out?" A boy's voice - a familiar one that reminds me of water - echoes in the darkness as i groggily begin to reawaken, although I don't visibly stir.

A girl sighs, and I manage to register that it's Ever. "She was making demands that I wasn't going to meet. About her past, you know?"

"You weren't supposed to bring that up, Ever!" That sounds like another one of the guys. I believe it's Jared or Teague, but I can't figure out which of the two. Their voices are too familiar, probably because they're brothers.

I try to figure out where I am, and something tells me that I'm moving. I keep my eyes closed, so I think that I'm either on a plane or a bus. I want to say bus, but I can't rule out plane unless I open my eyes. And I don't intend on opening my eyes, because I want to hear this conversation. I'm laying on something comfortable - a mattress of sorts - which is what makes me want to say bus, but I guess a private plane could have that. Are they rich enough for a private plane-jet-thing? Maybe. With their Fae magicked music, it might. Thinking of which, I need to ask them about that.

"It's not my fault you guys weren't telling her anything about it." Is Ever's snappish response.

This time, James speaks with a snort. "Oh yes, because it's our fault we said we weren't going tell her."

"It is!" Ever argues.

"Can you both shut up? She's obviously asleep." Alex says, and I resist the urge to sit up and tell him that he's quite wrong, I'm very much awake. "We don't want her waking up."

I open one eye slowly to see if I can see anything, and find that I'm laying rather high up. A moment of gathering my bearings tells me that I'm on a bus bunk bed, showing that my guess about what I was in was right, and that everyone is in the next room. There's an open doorway that let's me see the back of the heads of Jared, Teague, and Nix. This room is dark, so I probably could climb down the ladder - if I could do it quietly enough - and press up against the wall in order to spy better. It would be easier if here wasn't some light spilling in the door way. That would be the giveaway that I was awake, and then I wouldn't be able to do anymore eavesdropping.

"Look, just leave the topic alone, would you? I don't care if she asks. It doesn't matter, and she has no reason to know of it." That's Teague speaking, which confuses me.

And then I make a connection, and the confusion is still there, but a bit smaller. Louis said that Teague said something about "settling the scores" when he was explaining the deal to me. He refused to tell me what though. Ever was going to talk about something before realizing I hadn't heard anything about it yet. She proceed to tell me that only a few people could tell me, and that she wasn't one of them. Is Teague - and potentially Jared - one of those people? Because if so, I'm terrified. I can't ask him about it! One minute he's flirting with me so much that I can barely breathe when I normally don't even fall for that stuff - he's probably using Fae magic - and the next he's saying that I'm infuriating - how would he know? - and looks like he would like to do nothing better than murder me, or at least cause me a lot of pain. I would do a lot of things before facing that.

"Whatever." That's James again.

Brody speaks next, changing the subject. Which is actually quite frustrating, as I had been hoping to get more information, but I guess I woke up too late. "So what was the last thing you wanted to talk about, Teague?"

"Well, now that we've discussed you idiots agreeing to her terms without my permission-" He starts, and I note the fact that he's heard all of that. I almost wish I knew how he'd reacted, but there's no doubt he was probably angry, which would terrify me.

"Which was your fault because you left and let Louis be in charge, therefor giving him the right to decide what is and isn't reasonable." Jared's input makes me smile a little. It looks like Teague is alone in thinking I was being unreasonable, which is a relief. Yet also terrifying, because I'm afraid he'll get mad at me about it.

I can imagine Teague glaring at his brother before continuing. "-and discussing the magic we're using to tone down our music-"

Wait, what? I'd been trying to sit up slowly, but I nearly hit my head off the ceiling as I jerk up at hearing this in surprise. They make their music sound _worse_ than it's supposed to? How is that the case? Why was I not awake for that part? And why on earth do they do that in the first place?

"And how we might need to spice it up." Nix adds.

"-and after talking about Ever's stupid knock out move, which lead to use discussing the point on past history, there's my last subject that I believe needs discussed." Geez, could he just cut the theatrics and get to the point. "I believe that we need to assign someone to watching our newest band member."

I had begun to climb down the ladder as quietly as I could at this point - as it's away from the door and the light, so hopefully no one would see me - but now I fall backwards in surprise. I almost let out a gasp of surprise, but someone catches me and puts a hand over my mouth. The worried catch seems familiar, and when I tilt my head back with the hand still covering my mouth to stifle any noise I make, I see amused, emerald green eyes looking down at me. Louis. He shakes his head, grinning down at me.

"If you want to properly eavesdrop, you really shouldn't be falling off ladders or nearly screaming. In fact, you really shouldn't be doing anything that makes noises. It'll draw attention to you and ruin the effect." He winks at me, slowly removing his hand. "Quiet now, alright? I'm supposed to be watching you, but if you make a peep or they hear me talking, your eavesdropping will get messed up."

I almost say okay, but then change courses, shutting my mouth and nodding my head. He nods back, giving me a thumbs up with one hand and helping me stand up with the other. Then, I listen to the conversation, coming in as someone finishes a statement.

"-already in there. Why do we need someone else watching her right now?" That's James asking, and I register right away that it's a question being asked purposefully for the point of being annoying. He knows why.

"You know that's not what he means." Ever says.

James asks in response, "Do I?"

"Both of you stop. We're not doing this again. You guys do it enough already, and I'd like to actually accomplish something with this time." Teague says, sounding annoyed again. I flinch, and avoid the rather concerned look Louis gives me. I'm not in the mood to explain why I've decided that I'm scared of Teague, although he probably guessed that. "To answer your question, even though it should be unnecessary, I know Louis is in there keeping an eye on her. But I want a more permanent set up."

"So, basically you want to give her a babysitter?" Brody asks, and I open my jaw with silent protests that I refuse to let out. That's awful!

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." I wish Teague was kidding, but he sounds dead serious, if not a bit frustrated. "And I know you're eavesdropping, Mina, and that you are letting her, Louis, so you both might as well come out. Others do too, if not all of us."

"She was eavesdropping?" Ever asks, with James and Nix asking as well a few seconds behind her but in sync with each other. While Ever sounds like she sincerely didn't know, James and Nix obviously did. Apparently Nix will sometimes join James in his annoying others.

I walk out, looking at the ground and ceiling and anywhere but the people out here, and Louis walks out behind me,

"There's no reason to look like you're being scolded, Mina." Jared says, although he looks slightly amused, but Teague's face tells me that there's plenty of reason. Fantastic.

"Well? Any volunteers to keep track of Mina?" Teague asks, gesturing to me, and I resist tacking a comment on. I don't really want to make Teague mad right now, although I really hate the idea of being babysat.

* * *

 **So, what did you guys think of this chapter? (blah blah, ask some questions/opinions/reactions/worries/hopes/etc)**

 **Now, I want to explain my idea for this story, as it would be coming into play really soon if not now. Basically, I've been considering giving this story multiple endings. If we were to follow my idea, then the story would split into several paths at this point. Each path would essentially have Mina be "babysat" by one of the guys (not necessarily shipped with them), so we'd have seven paths. I would start and finish (it would be multiple chapters, I'm not sure how many) a path with one boy, and then go to another which would start back at this point. So basically there would be multiple of each chapter after this one (this might not come into play right away though). This would give us insight into each boy's backgrounds, reveal different things other paths wouldn't, and would also allow me to have you guys pick your favorite endings once I end it. What do you guys think? Would it be too confusing? Or would it be cool! Should I test it, and if it fails I just go with the path I was on? Should I re-explain it to be less confusing? Please give me input guys! c: If I do do this, I would like to try and start next chapter, although if I am explaining it again I might make an author note chapter about it.  
**

 **Anyways, until next time!**

 **~ Dagger**


	7. Chapter 6 - Wait A Minute

**Chapter Six - Wait A Minute**

 **Hey guys! So we have one more chapter before we get to go to the split. At the end, I want you guys to cast your vote for who should be babysitting Mina first, so I can go down that path first! As I stated, this isn't necessarily meaning they'll be shipped together. It just means that they will be the one who has to keep an eye on Mina. c: I'll remind you at the end, but as you read, please keep his in mind!**

 **This chapter is a little shorter, and for that I apologize! However, this is the last chapter before we split the paths, so I hope that makes up for it a little.**

 **so in her own head : I'm glad it's a cool idea! And yes, it's kind of like a choose your own adventure, and not quite a dating sim. c: Most likely, I will have this whole split (so people can decide if they want to read about everyone or just one guy) and then potentially one split at the end that you guys can go with. I'm glad you think it would be really fun to read. If this goes well, I will potentially go for another story with this sort of "readers get a choice in what happens next" if people would be interested!**

 **HeyYouYaYou : I'm glad it sounds cool! Hopefully it is!**

 **Evx : Hehe, I'm glad it was fitting. cx And that's probably a smart idea. Something is normally _always_ up in my stories. So being suspicious is generally a good idea.**

 **Guest 1 : Thank you! ^-^**

 **Now, let's see how this whole conversation goes, because I think Mina needs to argue with Teague on this idea - even if she doesn't want to - before she has someone "babysitting" her.**

* * *

 _Mina's Point of View_

* * *

"Hold up, Teague, that doesn't seem very fair." Brody says, and I breathe a small sigh of relief. Someone is actually going to stand up for me? Thank goodness. "What has Mina done to warrant a permanent babysitter?"

"Hm, I don't know." He tilts his head after his sarcastic comment, as if he has to think about it. "She's only gotten _knocked out_."

Louis speaks up this time, narrowing his eyes. "Oh come on, that's not being fair. Ever knocked her out. Mina didn't do anything that should've resulted in her getting knocked out. The stupid pixie acted out on her own accord and did it for no reason."

Ever looks infuriated by this, jumping to her feet. "That's not true! You're just siding with her because she's a stupid siren like you."

"I thought we were friends, Ever..." I say, feeling hurt. Does she really think I'm just a stupid Fae?

That's when I realize I've drawn attention to myself. Oh crap. I hadn't meant to do that, but Ever's comment actually stung. I'm not even sure if she was intentionally trying to hurt me, but it hurt all the same. Friends don't say stuff like that, do they?

Ever seems to realize what she said, and has the decency to seem kind of ashamed and apologetic. "We are. I wasn't insulting _you_. I was insulting sirens. There's a difference. We're still friends."

That's the wrong thing to say. "It doesn't work like that. You insulted sirens, and seeing as I am one, you insulted me."

"Cat fight! Cat fight!" Chants James from his seat. He seems to be enjoying all this drama. What a troublemaker.

Jared rolls his eyes at James's chant before standing up and lightly pushing Ever back into her seat. "Cool it, Ever. When you're mad you start being a bit of a jerk." He then looks at me. "You should calm down too, Mina. We're not getting anything accomplished by losing our tempers."

Teague decides this is a good time to turn the topic back to his whole 'babysitting' idea. "Yet another reason that we should have someone watching her. If she goes around doing that, she's going to get us into trouble."

That just makes me mad all over again. I glare at him, exasperated. "I am not going to get you guys in trouble! You do that to yourselves!"

He glares right back at me, and I shrink backwards in fear. He's really scary when he's angry. If I'm honest, he actually looks like he might murder me. I just want to hide, or do something to make it so that he's not looking at me anymore. Why on earth did I agree to work with these maniac Fae? Oh, that's right. I wanted my notebook back. Not to mention I wanted Teague to stop hugging me.

Louis steps in front of me, and I kind of hide behind him. So far, he's probably been the one that's been helping me out the most here. "Teague, leave Mina alone and stop glaring at her. You look like you want to be strangling her right now."

Jared steps forward, exchanging a silent message with Teague. He sets a hand on his brother's shoulder, frowning. "So, so far we have no valid arguments as to why Mina should have someone watching her all the time."

Apparently that's the wrong thing to say, because the black-haired, blue-eyed, terrifying guy just looks angered by it. "Well, there's _him_ to think about."

Everyone goes silent at that comment. They all seem to be silent for some specific, connected reason. I, however, am out of the loop. The only reason that _I_ am silent is because I'm confused as to what that means. Who's him, and why do they have to think about him? What does that even mean?

"H...He has a bit of a point there." Nix admits rather nervously, as if afraid he'll get tackled for agreeing with the lead singer on this topic. Nobody does though. I'm kind of afraid that _everyone_ is going to agree on this now except for me. "You know he doesn't like us."

"And we don't want him to try and doing anything to mess this up." Alex adds, nodding his head.

I step out from behind Louis, who looks a little concerned about this reason as well. "What is that even supposed to mean? Who's him?"

"It doesn't matter." Teague snaps in response, glaring at me again. I move to hide behind Louis again. I don't think I want to come out again after that. "What matters is that I'm right. She does need a babysitter."

"But is that really fair?" Brody asks again. "Look, I get it. There's him to think about. But is that even fair to Mina?"

Jared speaks up, sounding serious. "I'm not really interested in losing another lyricist, Brody."

"Maybe she doesn't need a babysitter." Louis says, glancing back at me. "But she might need someone watching over her to protect her."

Ever rolls her eyes, and James follows in suit as he says, "So a babysitter?"

"No." Louis shakes his head. "More like a...a guardian angel."

That makes Alex laugh. "A guardian angel? No one in this group is fit to be that."

Ever nods. "I would know. You guys are all _horrible_. None of you would make good guardian angels."

Louis shrugs. "You have a better idea?"

"Ya." James smirks. "Just call it a babysitter."

"Call it whatever you want." Teague butts in, ending the argument before it continues on for any longer. It's annoying enough as it is. "The point is, we all agree that Mina needs someone watching over her, correct?"

Slowly, I glance around at the circle. Everyone nods, although Brody and Nix avoid my gaze. I can't see Louis' face, but I think that's done purposefully as well. Ever doesn't shrink away at my gaze, but she mouths 'it's for your own good' to me. As if. Alex and James just shrug, and Jared's face betrays no emotion whatsoever. Teague, of course, just smirks about the fact that everyone agreed to his idea. What a stupid idiot.

"So, the real question is, do we let Mina pick who keeps an eye on her? Or do we take a volunteer?" Teague leans forward, glancing around at the group to see what the group says about it.

* * *

 **And now we'll be at the point where the crossroads start. I forgot to ask last chapter, but who would you guys like to see take over the position of being Mina's guardian angel/babysitter/protector first? We'll follow that path first, then choose another guy and repeat the process till all the guys have been done. This does mean that yes, Ever will not be in that position ever. I doubt she would be a very good one anyways. After all, she knocked Mina out. Also, what name do you guys like best for who's going to watch Mina? Babysitter? Protector? Guardian angel? Let me know, please! Please let me know if this chapter was good too. I sure hope it was!  
**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter, and that it was entertaining if nothing else! I also hope that it helped you see a bit more of the guys' personalities, so that you can decide who you want a bit better. I'm excited to see who you guys choose first! Please leave a review if you liked this chapter and if you want a say in the first guy's path we follow! Anyways, see you next time!  
**

 **~ Dagger**


End file.
